Going Out With a Bang!
by BrenRenQoI
Summary: Lost City, AU, Humor. Daniel tries to interrupt Jack & Sam during that early morning visit, but they’re rather thoroughly and stubbornly occupied, and even General Hammond’s arrival isn’t sufficient cause to halt their… activities.


Lost City: Going Out With a Bang!

By Bren Ren

******

Summary: Lost City, AU, Humor. Daniel tries to interrupt Jack & Sam during that early morning visit, but they're rather thoroughly and stubbornly occupied, and even General Hammond's arrival isn't sufficient cause to halt their… activities.

Rating: M for Implied Sexual Content

A/N - This is all Cags' fault. And she helped shape it, so this one is lovingly dedicated to her.

******

Interruptus Hiatus

******

Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were leaning against the car's trunk when General Hammond pulled up. As he stepped out of his car, both men were somewhat surprised to see him in civilian clothing.

"If you're here to offer Jack moral support, get in line," Daniel called out to Hammond as he approached.

"What are you two doing out here?" the General inquired.

"He told us to go away." Daniel's brow creased in a frown.

"And Major Carter?" The General gestured toward Sam's car, also parked in the driveway.

"She, too, ordered us to 'Go away'," Teal'c answered in typical somber tone.

"I see," said Hammond. "Well, overlooking the security camera glitches in the empty storage closets is one thing, but this…" He turned and marched toward the front door.

"Uh, sir…? I really don't think this is a good time to interrupt." Daniel trailed slowly behind, but Teal'c remained a stationary observer.

"I'm afraid I have some pressing news. _Going away_ is not an option." With that, the General opened the door and barked out both soldiers' names.

"NOT NOW!" Though coming from the distant bedroom, Jack's voice rang out quite clearly.

"This is General Hammond," the General shouted back.

"**LATER**!" The sharp retort was immediately followed by a distinctly feminine voice crying out in unmistakable pleasure.

"Oh, for Pe—" General Hammond stopped short of completing the common colloquialism as Daniel's elbow nudged his ribs. He turned his head abruptly and cast him a sharp, pointed look. Then Hammond cocked his head to one side, raised his brows, and snarked, "For crying out loud."

Teal'c raised one eyebrow.

Daniel harrumphed.

General Hammond snorted.

Then he beckoned the other two men inside and closed the door behind them. With a nod of his head, he directed them into Jack's living room. He walked straight to Jack's stereo and pressed the power button, selected the radio, and tuned in a country and western music station. A loud shouting of the Colonel's name prompted him to raise the volume level a bit higher.

"Now what?" Daniel had to shout over the music.

"We wait," General Hammond answered. Daniel rolled his eyes as he flopped down onto Jack's couch. Only then did he notice Teal'c closing a cupboard door. The big guy turned around to reveal a boxed board game in his hands.

"Monopoly?" Teal'c offered as he set the box on the coffee table.

"Why not?" Daniel shrugged his shoulders and reached over to open the box.

"_**HOLY MOTHER OF**_—"

General Hammond again increased the volume of the radio, just in time to blast the lyrics "_Save a horse, ride a cowboy!_" out of the speakers. Hammond chuckled as he pulled one of the large easy chairs closer to the table and began helping Daniel set up the game.

"I get the car," Hammond reported as he pulled said token out of the box.

"I have always preferred the canon," Teal'c replied as he withdrew his selection.

Hammond took another token out of the box and passed it to Daniel. "You can be the shoe."

"I don't want to be the shoe!" For a multi-doctorate archeological genius working on a military team, Daniel had quite a knack for sophomoric whining.

"Well," Hammond answered, "you could be the purse instead." At Daniel's you've-got-to-be-kidding glare, the General dropped that token.

"Where's the top hat?" Daniel asked with as much dignity as he could salvage. Which wasn't much.

Hammond pulled out the only other token remaining in the box. "Looks like the only other one in here is the rocking horse."

Daniel groaned and picked up the shoe token. "Well, it's not a kid's toy, and I do tend to find myself being walked over by plenty of the good old soldier boys on the base."

"_**YES, JACK! OH GOD, JACK!!**_"

This time Teal'c increased the radio volume by remote.

"I really wish _they_ had a mute button," Daniel muttered.

"_**CARTER!!!**_"

"_**Dammit, Jack, how many times do I have to tell you? NOT CARTER!**_"

"_**SAM!!!**_"

"_**GOD, JACK! I… I… HOLY HANNAH!!!**_"

Up went the volume again. "Save a plane, ride a fly boy," General Hammond mused with a chuckle.

******


End file.
